un petit massage?
by Marry-black
Summary: [Oneshot, Yaoi 1x2x1, UA] une journée [et demi] dans la vie de Duo Maxwell, on aimerait en vivre, des comme ça... [je sais , je resume tres tres mal...]


Yo, Minna !

Bon bah…c'est la fin du monde

Duo : hein ? pourquoi la fin du monde ?

Ri-chan : à cause de toi !

Duo : de keuwaaaaaa ?

Ri-chan : j'avais promis que le jour où j'écrirais une fic gundam ce serait la fin du monde, alors voilà, si il se met à pleuvoir des grenouilles ou si vous croisez 4 types à cheval nommés mort guerre famine et pestilence, c'est normal…

En attendant ils ne sont pas plus à moi que les autres que je martyrise…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Duo regarda avec un sourire s'éloigner le port de La Havane, resplendissant dans son uniforme immaculé, quelques mèches voletant dans la brise du matin, sur le pont supérieur de son bateau : La Caterina.

300 cabines, 2 restaurants, 4 bars, 4 piscines et un casino, un vrai palace flottant.

Et tout ça rien qu'à lui…

« Duoooooooo ! tu viens aider aux machines ? »

…enfin, de 5h à 6h du matin…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Duo, on t'appelle au pont n°4… »

Il s'arrêta au bar où Hilde lui donna le plateau contenant le cocktail de l'occupant du pont privé, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille en verre opaque.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

« C'est un lagon bleu, trésor, je croyais que t'avais une formation de barman. »

« Oui, ça je sais, mais la petite bouteille c'est quoi ? »

« De l'huile d'Argan, mon chou, parce que la peau sensible de 'monsieur' ne supporte rien d'autre. »

« Ah parce qu'en plus de larbin, je joue au masseur maintenant ? »

« plains toi, y en a qui tueraient père et mère pour ta place… »

« Et ouais, toi la première… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction des escaliers de service, pour monter jusqu'au pont le plus haut du navire, appelé n°4 juste parce que c'était le pont privé de 'Monsieur'.

Etre le meilleur ami du grand patron ne lui avait pas permis d'obtenir une bonne place, il était trop fier pour lui demander un coup de piston, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas, quand 'monsieur' faisait une petite croisière avec son nouveau « garde du corps », accessoirement prof de karaté et maître-chien…très accessoirement son amant, de se mettre à leur service personnel, évitant les réclamations des autres passagers un peu trop huppés pour lui.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il posa son plateau au sol et jeta un œil prudent aux occupants du pont.

Un petit blondinet se faisait dorer la pilule sur son transat,

Un rouquin-à-cause-du-soleil-mais-brun-d'habitude s'apprêtait à plonger dans leur piscine privée,

Zeus le danois gris moucheté regardait dubitativement son maître, en sphinx près de la piscine,

Hercule le mâtin noir dormait tranquillement aux pieds de Quatre,

Mais…aucune trace d'un pelage noir et feu.

Duo gravit les dernières marches et le regretta aussitôt. De derrière lui arriva un bruit de cavalcade et il sentit un poids non négligeable sauter sur son dos, tandis que quelque chose tentait de lui manger sa tresse.

« A…Apollon ! couchééééé ! »

Une voix amusée s'éleva alors de la piscine.

« Paix, Apollon… »

le rottweiler descendit immédiatement de Duo pour se diriger en trottinant vers la piscine où il se mit à faire des papouilles à Zeus, qui en bon chien de son maître ne broncha pas.

« Raaah, je hais ce chien ! »

Une lueur amusée brilla derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil Gucci.

« Lui apparemment il t'adore… »

« Je préfère nettement Zeus, lui il se contente de me mépriser…et Hercule si il se rend compte que je suis là me bave un peu dessus et c'est tout…lui il essaye de me violer à chaque fois qu'il me voit ! »

« Tu devrais être fier, tu es la seule personne en dehors de moi et Tro à qui Apollon témoigne physiquement son affection… »

Duo fit une petite moue boudeuse, mais l'éclat de ses yeux le trahissait.

« Moi j'aurais préféré que ce soit son maître qui me témoigne physiquement son affection… »

« Pas touche Maxwell, ou tu vas aller tester en personne la longueur de la chaîne de l'ancre de ce bateau… »

La menace perdait un peu de son impact quand on voyait le sourire rieur de Quatre, encore accentué par Hercule qui s'était réveillé et mis en tête de lui lécher les pieds.

Un autre cri, indigné celui là, s'éleva de la piscine.

« Hercule ! y a que papa qui a le droit de faire ça ! »

L'intéressé délaissa donc sa gourmandise blonde et vient poser sa tête contre la jambe de Duo, laissant une grosse auréole de bave sur sa cuisse.

« Oh merde, le patron va me tuer… »

« Le patron sera clément si tu fais ton boulot dans la seconde… »

« Oh merci monsieur, monsieur est trop bon…mais avant… »

Il enleva chemise, nœud papillon et pantalon taché et s'étira longuement, en petit boxer noir.

« Rah ce que ça fait comme bien, tu peux pas savoir la torture que c'est de porter une chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut par cette chaleur alors que tout le monde traîne en maillot de bain… »

Il récupéra son plateau dans l'escalier tandis qu'Hercule prenait son pantalon pour un doudou et se rendormait paisiblement.

« Le cocktail de Môôôsieur… »

« Merci, mon brave. »

« Alors il paraît que je suis masseur maintenant, j'ai pas lu ça quand j'ai signé pour être ton meilleur ami. »

« Nan, mais quand t'as signé pour bosser pour moi t'as du lire la clause 'ne jamais contrarier le boss !' »

« Mais pourquoi tu demande pas à ton gigolo, il est là pour ça non ? »

Trowa ne le regarda même pas quand il cria :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le gigolo ? »

« Désolé Tro-chou, mais un mec qui est payé pour coucher avec son patron, chez moi ça s'appelle un gigolo. »

Il ne s'arrêta même pas de faire ses longueurs pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

« Mais lui…il ne les finit jamais ses massages… »

« Oh…pauvre Kitty-cat…ça doit te miner… »

« moi je ne m'en plains pas, mais mes lombaires si… »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel mais attrapa quand même la bouteille d'huile et s'approcha de son 'patron'

« Allez, on se retourne, et tu m'enlèves ce ridicule maillot de bain qui à lui seul doit coûter plus que mon salaire en deux ans… »

Quatre s'exécuta et retira son minuscule boxer taillé sur mesures par un styliste de renom avant de se retourner sur son transat. Duo jeta un œil de connaisseur sur le corps de son ami, s'arrêtant sur ses fesses, et un immense sourire éclaira ses traits.

« Trowaaaaa ! vilain petit coquin… »

Quatre vira eu rouge vif et passa une main sur ses fesses.

« Merde ! ça se voit encore ? »

« Oh oui, et pas qu'un peu…eh Tro-chouchou, faut pas trop me l'abîmer, c'est lui qui me paye ! »

« Moi aussi Maxwell, moi aussi… »

Quatre enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et marmonna :

« La prochaine fois Trowa…retiens toi ! »

« Remarque je le comprend…qui en ayant de si beaux fruits sous la main pourrait se retenir d'en croquer un morceau ? »

« Oui bah toi tu vas éviter, d'accord ? »

« Yes sir ! de toutes façons j'ai pas envie de me prendre tes quatre molosses sur le coin du nez »

« Tu veux dire trois ? »

« nan je compte Trowa dans le lot. »

« Va te faire mettre, Maxwell ! »

« Avec plaisir Tro-mimi, par toi ? »

Sur l'absence de réponse de l'intéressé, il s'installa sur les hanches de son ami et s'enduit les mains d'huile parfumée.

« Au fait Tro, ça te dérange pas que je tripote un peu ton patron ? »

« Moi non, mais Apollon, je sais pas… »

« Ok, un point pour Barton »

Il se tut alors et posa les mains sur les épaules de son 'patient', s'appliquant à apaiser les muscles tendus par le stress inhérent à sa fonction.

« Hmmm Duooo…j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais doué…aah j'aime tes mains… »

Duo jeta un œil à sa droite vers Trowa qui était sorti de la piscine et était allongé par terre, la tête posée sur le dos de Zeus qui fixait désormais Duo de ses yeux bleus glacials.

Il réprima un frisson devant ces regards inquisiteurs et lança un petit sourire d'excuse auquel Trowa répondit d'un sourire légèrement crispé.

« Hmm Duo, c'est bon…euh…Duo ? »

« Moui ? »

« C'est…c'est quoi ça ? »

« Ecoute mon Cat-chan, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes en pleine possession de nos moyens…et si tu arrêtais de frotter tes arrogantes petites fesses contre moi en gémissant que je te fais du bien, ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas, et je n'aurais pas le plaisir de me faire initier aux joies du saut à l'élastique sans élastique par ton fauve ici présent. »

« Oui, mais…quand même…c'est gênant… »

« Comme si c'était pas la même de ton coté…et après on se demande pourquoi Tro-minou il a envie des les croquer si tu tortille tes petites fesses comme ça à chaque fois qu'on te tripote un peu… »

Il continua donc son massage avec un petit sourire alors qu'un Quatre un peu rose tentait de ne pas trop onduler du bassin entre les cuisses de son masseur mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'exprimer verbalement son bien-être.

« Oh, Allah ! c'est trop bon ! »

« Non, moi c'est Duo, Quatchou, Duo… »

Trowa, toujours aussi impassible que son chien, se décida enfin à interpeller son 'patron'

« Dis donc, Quatre ? »

« Aaah ! oui mamour ? »

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu ne les réservais qu'à moi, tes cris de chienne en chaleur ? »

Le blond se tourna vers son amant, les joues encore un peu plus rouges, et lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait en substance « ça, ça va se payer ! » alors que Duo en rajoutait une couche.

« T'inquiète, Tro, c'est pas ça ses cris de chienne…ils sont plus… »

« Chienne ? »

« Ouais ! »

Quatre attrapa la serviette de bain bleue et ornée d'un Q et d'un W entrelacés dorés à coté de lui et se la mit sur la tête, alors que Duo ricanait en lui massant les mollets.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Duo, à genoux en train de masser les pieds d'un Quatre au sommet du bien-être, Hercule posé sur son épaule lui bavant allègrement dans le cou, sembla avoir un flash.

« Ah oui, tiens, avant que j'oublie, Mr le commandant t'invite à la réception de ce soir. »

« La flemme… »

« Nan, viens…je suis de service ce soir, que je voie au moins une tête sympa. Et puis… »

Il se tut, laissant durer le suspens, et échangea un sourire avec Hercule quand le blond demanda :

« Et puis…quoi ? »

« et puis le spectacle va te plaire je pense… »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une démonstration de sabre traditionnel chinois. »

« En quoi ça me plairait ça ? »

« Ben…j'ai vu le gars qui la fait, la démonstration… »

Quatre sembla tout de suite plus intéressé.

« Ah ? »

« Ah ! »

« Oh… »

« Ouais ! »

« Ok ça marche ! je ferais un effort, rien que pour te voir encore terroriser un pauvre petit hétéro… »

« D'où tu sais qu'il l'est ? »

« Tous les mecs sur lesquels tu flashe sont soit hétéros soit casés… »

« On verra ce soir ! »

sur ces mots pleins de bons sens, il se leva et donna une grande claque sur le fessier maintenant parfaitement détendu du blond, clôturant la séance de massage.

« Bon allez, je vais faire semblant de travailler ou le patron va pas être content »

Il agrémenta sa tirade d'un clin d'œil à l'intention du patron en question et continua :

« A ce soir vous deux, bye les molosses ! »

Il repartit en boxer ayant définitivement renoncé à récupérer son pantalon d'entre les pattes d'Hercule, après s'être servi de la serviette de Trowa pour essuyer la bave qui lui coulait dans le dos et remis chemise et nœud papillon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Duo slalomait entre robes du soir et costumes trois pièces, distribuant les flûtes de champagne avec une dextérité qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un, les yeux au sol comme il convenait.

La petite cloche qui annonçait le début du spectacle lui donna un instant de répit et il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement quand il reposa son plateau au bar.

Il attendit que tous ces messieurs et dames de la haute société soient rentrés dans la salle de spectacle pour les suivre et refermer les portes, avant de s'installer dans un coin et parcourir l'assemblée du regard, cherchant une tête blonde à coté d'une mèche rouquine, qu'il dénicha au premier rang, à coté du commandant.

Il savait donc où aller dès la fin du spectacle, n'étant plus de servie en salle, pour discuter de l'exécution du plan 'Draguons le petit dragon,' auquel il avait réfléchi toute l'après-midi, en particulier au nom dont il était très fier.

La lumière s'éteint et il s'abîma dans la contemplation du spectacle, subjugué autant par la beauté du garçon, qui semblait être de son âge, que par ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait les cheveux noirs, un regard ferme et décidé éclairait son visage, et une chemise col mao sans manches laissait voir ses biceps d'acier qui ondulaient au gré des figures toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres qu'il exécutait avec son sabre tranchant comme un rasoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une fois les applaudissements enfin taris, Duo se dirigeait au pas de course vers Quatre quand il se fit interpeller par le commandant, qui pour changer faisait le beau, entouré d'une myriade d'admirateurs.

« Duo, mon brave, allez donner ceci au jeune homme qui vient de nous combler de son spectacle, et conviez-le de ma part à notre réception.

« Bien Mr le commandant. »

Le dit commandant lui fourra un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, lui jetant un regard oscillant entre l'excuse et l'envie que Duo fit mine de ne pas voir.

En se retournant, il l'entendit s'excuser auprès de sa 'cour' et quand il atteignit le couloir de service désert qui menait à la loge de l'artiste, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le forcer à se retourner.

« Duo, écoute… »

« Treize, je t'ai déjà dit… »

Le commandant lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et reprit :

« Je ne te demande plus rien, tu en as déjà biens assez fait, et j'avoue que le choix que je t'avais laissé se rapprochait plus du chantage que d'autre chose, mais accepte au moins cette promotion, devient mon second, ou même juste quartier-maître…ça me fait mal de te traiter comme un larbin devant tout le monde… »

« Ecoute, Treize, si j'avais voulu un meilleur poste, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais profité d'être le meilleur ami du proprio au lieu d'attendre tes faveurs ? j'aime être reconnu pour mon travail et pas pour mes relations. »

« C'est louable…enfin si tu changes d'avis tu sais à quelle porte frapper. »

Duo lui renvoya un sourire sincère et se retourna vers la loge de l'artiste, alors que le commandant s'en retournait vers ses admirateurs.

Devant la porte, il se recomposa un sourire Colgate, posa sa tresse sur son épaule et remit quelques mèches devant ses yeux indigo, 'parce qu'il le valait bien', avant de frapper trois coups.

« Entrez »

Il entra en veillant à secouer un peu la tête pour faire voler ses quelques mèches châtain et dévoilant furtivement ses yeux améthyste, 'parce qu'il le valait –toujours- bien' avant de jeter un œil à son hôte, qui ne le regardait absolument pas et achevait d'enlever sa chemise, dévoilant un torse halé et délicatement musclé qui laissa Duo bouche bée quelques instants.

N'entendant rien, le jeune asiatique se retourna et vrilla son interlocuteur de ses yeux d'onyx, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Duo.

« Euh, Mr le commandant vous offre ces quelques fleurs, accompagnées de ses félicitations, et vous convie cordialement à participer à la réception qui se tient en ce moment même dans la grande salle. »

Le jeune homme se planta devant lui et déclara :

« J'ai horreur qu'on me vouvoie, surtout quelqu'un de mon âge, ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux… »

Il tendit la main et se présenta :

« Chang WuFei »

Duo resta interdit un instant puis sourit, pas le sourire Colgate, un vrai sourire, avant de tenter de lui serrer la main, chose des plus hasardeuses quand on portait un bouquet de fleurs plus grand que soi dans les bras.

WuFei lui prit donc des mains et le posa dans un coin avant de lui prendre la main d'autorité et de la serrer vigoureusement, tandis que Duo se présentait à son tour.

« Duo, Duo Maxwell. »

« Ok, Duo. Pour la réception je dis pas non mais je dois d'abord prendre une douche, je dois sentir le fauve, et j'ai très mal au dos…tu m'attend là ? je vais me perdre dans ce fichu bateau sans ça… »

Un sourire pour le moins diabolique éclaira les traits de Duo qui répondit :

« Bien sûr, c'est mon job, mais ce n'est pas une douche qui soulagera ton mal de dos, tu ne veux pas un petit massage plutôt ? »

WuFei se retourna et lui offrit un grand sourire avant d'accepter avec enthousiasme et se diriger vers la petite salle de bain attenante à sa loge.

Quelques minutes plus tard il en ressortit, seulement vêtu d'une petite serviette de bain ceignant ses reins, et enfila un sous-vêtement avant d'enlever sa serviette et de s'installer sur sa chaise, face au dossier, offrant son dos nu aux mains habiles de son masseur.

Masseur qui s'évertua à détendre les muscles endoloris, alternant douces caresses et manipulations plus intenses.

Alors que Duo terminait son massage express sur un soupir de bien-être de son patient, trois coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce. WuFei, presque endormi sur sa chaise, laissa entrer un petit blondinet en costume Armani, suivi d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs muni de deux jambes et surmonté d'une mèche rouquine.

Voyant le jeune chinois simplement vêtu d'un boxer rouge vif, la tête dans les bras et les mains de Duo sur sa nuque, Quatre murmura un petit :

« Oops, on repassera… »

avant de se reculer pour refermer la porte, mais fut arrêté par Duo qui lui dit :

« Nan Quatre, entre, j'ai fini… »

Il se retourna alors vers son patient et demanda :

« Là, ça va mieux ? »

« Oui parfait, merci Duo. »

Le dit patient se releva, s'étira et vint se planter en face de son nouvel invité, se présentant à nouveau. Quatre lui serra la main en les présentant lui et son « garde du corps », remarque qui lui valut une quinte de toux de la part de Duo, dans laquelle on pouvait déceler pour qui voulait l'entendre le mot 'gigolo.'

Sans ce soucier de l'interruption, Quatre continua :

« Je voulais m'assurer que vous… »

« Que tu. » corrigea Duo.

Quatre haussa un sourcil mais devant l'approbation silencieuse de WuFei, reprit :

« …Que tu serais bien à la petite fête, et aussi être le premier à te féliciter, mais je vois que Mr le commandant a été plus rapide que moi. »

Le chinois répondit en débarrassant Trowa de ses fleurs :

« Bien sûr que je viendrait, mais il faudra attendre que je me rhabille, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je descende en sous-vêtements… »

Quatre échangea un sourire avec Duo qui n'aurait pas dit non, et pendant que WuFei avait le dos tourné, haussa un sourcil interrogateur à son intention.

Duo répondit par un pouce dirigé vers le bas. En effet il savait deviner en un massage qui pouvait passer pour innocent si l'homme entre ses doigts de fée était totalement inverti, juste bi, hétéro-mais-je-me-soigne ou bien désespérément intouchable. Et WuFei appartenait indubitablement à la dernière catégorie.

Quatre esquissa un sourire, il avait donc raison…mais il n'aurait pas le plaisir de le voir terrorisé par un Duo un peu trop entreprenant, car il semblait faire partie de ces hommes qui ne s'imaginent même pas qu'un autre homme puisse avoir l'idée saugrenue de s'intéresser à eux.

« Bon et bien on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps… à tout à l'heure. »

WuFei les salua et retourna vers son armoire où il rechercha une chemise, se penchant légèrement pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo. Aussi quand il l'interpella, il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

« Duo ! »

« Hein ? »

« Deux ! »

« Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »

« Tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

il aurait pu à cet instant lui sortir la réponse bateau du dragueur invétéré qu'il était, du genre « Oh oui, il m'est tombé dessus quand je t'ai vu » ou autre banalité du même acabit, mais vu son absence totale (et passablement vexante, soit dit en passant ) de r »action pendant son massage, et étant donné la sympathie qu'il lui inspirait, il décida d'être franc.

« j'y croirais quand ça m'arrivera… »

« bonne réponse, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Si c'est pourquoi Trowa n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards de braise, c'est juste qu'il ne peut résister à mon charme fou…comme tant d'autres. »

WuFei esquissa un sourire à la vue de l'air dramatique du jeune homme, puis reprit :

« Nan, c'est à propos du commandant…est ce que tu sais s'il est…enfin je veux dire s'il… »

« S'il…quoi ? »

« Est ce que…est ce que tu crois que j'aurais mes chances avec lui ? »

Duo ouvrit des grands yeux et sa mâchoire tomba au sol.

« Eh ! ne va pas croire que je sois…enfin j'ai toujours été attiré par les femmes, mais c'est juste que… »

« Non, attend, t'as pas à te justifier, j'étais juste un peu étonné, excuse-moi. »

« Alors, est ce que tu sais s'il est… »

« Gay ? Treize ? Oooh oui ! autant qu'on puisse l'être…ça reste entre nous mais il m'avais même proposé de m'offrir une meilleure place si je couchais avec lui. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai refusé la place… »

« … »

« Mais pas le reste. »

il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil à un WuFei ébahi qui osa tout de même demander :

« Et…donc ? »

« Un bon moment de passé, c'est un fait…mais il est vraiment pas mon genre. »

Le chinois parut soulagé, et maintenant qu'il connaissait les préférences de Duo, pouvait lui poser pleins de questions sur ce qui était tout nouveau pour lui.

« Et ton genre, c'est plutôt quoi ? »

Duo rosit légèrement et marmonna :

« Grmmrblgmn »

« Pardon ? »

« Les amgnmgngn »

« Les quoi ? »

« les asiatiqueuh ! »

WuFei mit un temps pour digérer l'information puis sourit d'un air de vainqueur.

« Aah…alors c'était pour ça… »

« Pour ça quoi ? »

« Le filet de bave qui pendouillait de tes lèvres quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain. »

« Hahaha je suis mort de rire…tu veux que je te présente à Treize oui ou crotte ! »

« Mouais… »

« l'à pas l'air très enthousiaste ton mouais »

« Ben c'est la première fois que je…enfin que je… »

« Flashe ? »

« ouais, et je suis pas habitué avec les garçons, et en plus si ça marche entre ce sera ma première fois avec un homme alors je me sens un peu… »

« Puceau ? »

« je l'aurais pas dit comme ça… »

« Mais c'est pourtant vrai… »

« Ben ouais… »

Duo sourit et lui passa son bras autour des épaules.

« Bon je peux toujours me dévouer pour t'initier…mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »

Le chinois lui rendit un grand sourire et s'échappa de son étreinte ne répondant :

« Rêve toujours et bois de l'eau claire ! »

« Roh, si on peut plus être serviable. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau sourire amusé et s'évertuèrent à rendre WuFei plus sexy qu'il n'était déjà, si c'était possible, avant de rejoindre les autres passagers dans la grande salle.

Arrivés là, Duo mena son camarade auprès du commandant.

« Monsieur, voici Chang WuFei. »

« Ah ! jeune homme, bienvenue ! »

« Monsieur le commandant… »

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Treize… »

« Je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi…j'ai l'impression d'être vieux. »

Treize lui sourit et jeta un œil en direction de Duo qui désigna le jeune asiatique d'un mouvement de sourcil et leva discrètement le pouce. Treize haussa un sourcil dubitatif, comme pour demander « à ce point ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, un air de pleine satisfaction peint sur le visage.

Un immense sourire éclaira les traits du commandant qui passa le bras dans le dos du chinois et lui offrit une coupe de champagne.

Duo s'éclipsa dans un coin avec un petit sourire satisfait et chaparda une flûte de champagne, qu'il failli renverser quand il sentit quelqu'un lui souffler dans le cou.

« Tro, si tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque, continue comme ça c'est bien parti ! »

« C'était le but recherché, Maxwell. »

« Mais euh ! Cat-chan, il est vilain Tro-chou ! »

« Ca suffit les enfants, si vous continuez à vous chamailler, c'est une fessée chacun ! »

Deux sourires entendus répondirent au petit blond faussement énervé, réclamant une mise en application immédiate de la menace, autrement dit : « chiche ? »

Soudain le sourire de Duo s'évanouit. Il venait en un instant d'oublier la déception qu'il avait eu avec WuFei.

Il venait de LE voir.

Il était brun.

Il avait les yeux les plus bleus de l'univers.

Il survolait le monde d'un regard plus froid qu'une tempête de neige au pôle sud.

Il avait le teint mat et les yeux légèrement bridés.

Il était le type le plus magnifique qu'il lui avait était donné de voir.

« Quatre…dis moi que je rêve ou dis moi qui c'est ce type. »

« Lui ? Heero Yuy, fils d'une grosse compagnie de parfumerie…que je viens de racheter, soit dit en passant. »

« Ah… »

« Moi il me fait penser à Zeus… »

« T'exagère, Tro, il a pas du tout le type grec… »

« Quatre…je parlais de mon chien… »

« Ah oui…c'est vrai qu'il a un faux air… »

« C'est les yeux…tu trouves pas Duo ? »

« … »

« Duo ! »

« hein ? Kéya Tro-minou ? »

« Toi par contre tu me fais penser à Hercule… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« tu baves… »

Duo ravala donc le filet de bave qui menaçait de couler dans sa flûte de champagne et réfléchit à un autre plan.

En très exactement 9 secondes 3 centièmes, le dit plan était sur pieds, mais il avait besoin d'un petit coup de main.

« Tro-chouchou…tu m'aimes bien en vrai, dis ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Duo lui sourit et le prit par l'épaule pour lui chuchoter son idée d'un air de conspirateur. Il rejoignit ensuite le bar où il prit un plateau et quelques coupes de champagne, pour recommencer à slalomer entre les invités, veillant à garder une flûte pleine pour l'exécution de son plan.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de sa victime, il repéra Trowa dans la foule et lui fit un signe. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'homme, armé de son sourire Colgate, et lui proposa une flûte, à l'instant même où Trowa bousculait l'homme en question, le faisant atterrir dans les bras de Duo, le flûte de champagne échouant elle sur sa chemise noire en soie sauvage.

Le coupable s'éclipsa en une demi-seconde et Duo se confondit ne excuses.

« Oh monsieur, je suis confus, il faut l'enlever tout de suite, ça va faire une tâche, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Pas grave… »

« Non je voudrais vraiment vous dédommager, mais vu que le prix du pressing ou du nettoyage à sec est compris dans la facture… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis reprit d'un air de conspirateur :

« Ecoutez, ma spécialité c'est les massages…normalement il y a un prix pour mes soins si vous venez au salon de beauté du pont n°7…mais si vous me faites appeler dans votre cabine pour…mettons une piña-colada, je pourrais amener mon huile et vous faire un petit massage gratuit…pour vous dédommager. Demandez Duo, quand vous voulez, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ok ? »

« Hn »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, vous voulez que je vous ramène à votre cabine ? »

« Hn, ça ira… »

Le dénommé Heero s'en fut vers la porte, alors que Duo rejoignait ses complices de l'autre coté de la salle.

« Dis, Tro-mimi, t'es sûr de ce que t'as fait ? parce qu'il avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. »

« Totalement sûr, même s'il est super dur à la douleur, demain matin il t'appellera à coup sûr…s'il arrive à dormir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait au juste ? »

« Déplacé un muscle…ça fait un mal de chien et ça peut pas se remettre tout seul. »

« Et je lui remet ça comment moi ? »

Trowa pour toute réponse l'attrapa par le bras et lui sortit la chemise du pantalon avant de glisser une main dans son dos.

« Trowa enfin, pas ici…y a mes parents qui regardent ! »

Dit Duo du ton de la jeune pucelle effarouchée, avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête.

« Bon, c'est juste ici que ça a bougé, tu as juste à le remettre en place, tu sens là ? »

Le ton de Duo se fit plus sensuel et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres quand il répondit :

« Oh oui Trowa…je te sens bien… »

Une seconde claque vint s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Duoooo ! on t'appelle en cabine ! »

Un sourire diabolique vint éclairer les traits de l'intéressé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar pour prendre la commande.

« Voilà pour toi, une Piña-colada, cabine 121 »

« Merci, dis-moi Hilde, tu pourrais me repasser la bouteille d'huile de la dernière fois…pour mes mains, elles sont sèches… »

Hilde haussa un sourcil suspicieux mais ne dit rien et lui tendit la bouteille. Duo lui fit un grand sourire et partit presque en sautillant vers la cabine 121 devant laquelle il prit le temps de se recomposer son sourire Colgate et de replacer ses mèches rebelles comme dans la pub pour le gel « Out of bed (mais j'ai pas fait que dormir, dans ce bed) » avant de frapper.

Il attendit le « Hn » qui lui signifiait d'entrer et pénétra dans la cabine, où le jeune homme l'attendait, sur un fauteuil de cuir face à la grand baie vitrée.

« Elle tiens toujours, ta proposition d'hier soir ? »

Tiens, encore un qui tutoyait d'entrée de jeu, décidément…

« Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien vous déshabiller et vous allonger. »

« Tu. Et c'est Heero »

Fit l'intéressé en retirant chemise et pantalon, bientôt suivis d'un boxer bleu foncé, avant de s'allonger sur le grand lit au draps de satin.

Duo déglutit difficilement et profita du fit qu'il ne le regardait pas pour desserrer son nœud papillon et enlever un bouton de chemise. Quand il lui avait de se déshabiller, il pensait qu'il allait au moins garder un sous-vêtement.

De plus le lit était tellement grand que la seule solution était de s'asseoir sur les fesses de son patient. Il toussota pour se donner une contenance et pria pour ne pas avoir de réactions trop violentes, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce corps de rêve offert à ses mains expertes ne serait pas sans effet, avant de s'installer sur son patient et de s'enduire les mains d'huile d'argan.

Il repéra en un instant l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Trowa et remis le muscle en place.

Voilà, maintenant ce n'était plus que du bonus. Il s'évertua donc à emplir chacun de ses gestes d'une sensualité intense, voire d'un érotisme à peine dissimulé, ce qui ne tarda pas à payer au vu des soupirs et petits gémissements poussés par le brun, qui se mit bientôt à onduler du bassin de façon plus que suggestive.

Duo tenta de penser à autre chose, mais après tout il l'avait bien cherché, il n'avait juste pas prévu que ce type serait aussi…chaud…et ces gémissements toujours plus forts…il allait exploser si ça continuait.

De toute façon c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir senti, alors autant faire comme si de rien n'était, ce gars avait beau être totalement gay, cette fois ci il en était sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus comme ça, ça ne se faisait pas.

Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et se retourna prestement pour l'attraper par le col et le gratifier d'un baiser brûlant de passion auquel Duo, bien qu'abasourdi, ne tarda pas à répondre, accueillant avec joie la langue coquine de son partenaire, qui ne le lâcha qu'à bout de souffle.

Duo, toujours allongé sur son « patient » se plongea dans ses yeux de glace et n'y lut rien d'autre qu'une détermination farouche à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait.

« T'avais pas l'air motivé à aller plus loin, alors j'ai pris les devants… »

« Que… ? »

« Je t'ai vu me mater hier soir, je t'ai vu comploter avec ton pote, et je l'ai senti me déplacer le deltoïde inférieur…bonne technique d'ailleurs, tu le féliciteras…alors j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu. Mais finalement c'était un peu long à mon goût et puis…ça fait mal d'être sur le ventre alors qu'on te fait tant de bien… »

Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour appuyer ses dires, et caressa sa virilité tendue à craquer, effleurant au passage la toile du pantalon de Duo qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

Son autre main se posa jalousement entre ses reins et il le rassit à califourchon sur lui, avant de déboutonner consciencieusement sa chemise, pour pouvoir caresser son torse nu.

Les mains de Duo, encore huileuse, se posèrent à nouveau sur la peau brûlante de son compagnon, le faisait à nouveau gémir.

Il se releva légèrement quand Heero se mit en tête de lui enlever son pantalon, qui partit bientôt rejoindre la chemise par terre, accompagné de son boxer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Duo ouvrit un œil et sourit, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son amant et ronronnant comme un petit chaton. Il allait se rendormir quand il entendit la voix qui lui avait murmuré des mots doux tout au long de la journée lui chuchoter :

« Dis ? »

« Moui ? »

« Ca te dirais pas une meilleure place ? j'ai des relations… »

« mmh…pourquoi pas…mais avant, rappelle moi de faire un tour du coté de la cabine du commandant… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Faut que je dise à Fei que j'y crois maintenant… »

« A quoi ? »

« Au coup de foudre… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ze fin !

Bon, euh, c'est…comment dire ?

Bizarre…

Enfin j'avais promis à ma moitié de moi de faire des couples bizarres pour l'embêter…c'est chose faite…

Mais bon, c'était la première, les suivantes seront mieux, je vous le promet…

En attendant une pitite review serait pas de refus, pour m'encourager à en faire d'autres…et pour ne plus être dégoûtée par les fics de Mithy…

Allez,

Ja ne, minna !


End file.
